Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! Yakiniku Road of Honor
Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! Yakiniku Road of Honor (クレヨンしんちゃん 嵐を呼ぶ 栄光のヤキニクロード Kureyon Shin-chan: Arashi o Yobu: Eikō no Yakiniku Rōdo), also known as The Glorious Road to Grilled Beef, is a 2003 anime film. It is the 11th film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was released to theatres on 19 April 2003 in Japan. This movie was also released in India on Hungama TV as Shin Chan Masala Story The Movie on 21 June 2014. It was released as Crayon Shinchan The Movie: Glorious Grilled Yakiniku Road with English subtitles on VCD and DVD by PMP Entertainment. The film was produced by Shin-Ei Animation, the studio behind the anime television. It's yakiniku night for the Noharas! But before they can dig in, they get wrapped up in a sizzling conspiracy and are forced to go on the run. One day the Nohara family was excited over their extravagant yakiniku dinner that they had planned for that night. However, a sudden appearance of a guy turned them into fugitives; they were chased after and were told to hand over “the thing” by a mysterious group named “Sweet Boys”. In order to have their sumptuous dinner as planned, the Nohara family amicably decided to pursue the matter and settle the misunderstanding by dinner time. They managed to survive many attacks and traps by the mysterious group, and eventually arrived at their headquarters, located in Atami where they fought with the Chief. When the Chief revealed the secret of “the thing”, Shin-chan and his family had to face a challenge once again… Characters ;Man in white :Mysterious man suddenly came to the home field for help. Nohara family will end up being chased from Sweet Boys, thanks to him. :He is the elder brother of the identity of (limited company representative Boys Sweet =) boss of Sweet Boys, "child rhino Atami has developed their own hypnotic amplifying device [1] of brother and attempts to return a vacant lot Atami using "the to know the plan had run away with the boot device hypnotic device. Had gone to recording the conversation in the morning to start the password field to which the family fled at that time, the hypnotic device. Although his brother had been feuding, become deceived Nohara family Kagemusha himself for missing the late brother. :Strictly speaking is one of the ringleader of this work, not the person to cooperate in the family field. Shouted, "Buscemi" to be stunned when the major Dogashima, Steve Buscemi , and there is a scene reminiscent of a model. ;Man of the track :Foreign light truck driver Hiroshi caught hitchhiking. Hiroshi was love at first sight to have shemale. Gay but often assumed to be, according to Tsutomu Mizushima comment theater pamphlet "global human unrelated men and women with that." Tried to go a ride to Atami the Nohara family know the situation, caught up in the middle of the sweet boys, broke up with family and start fighting members of the Boys Sweet escape us on the spot for Hiroshi. It should be noted that this man and times they have been transformed into EMON seat Bli Bli (who had come to Atami shouting "ー! Hiroshi my" to follow the Hiroshi and then, at the station to go home. State that has been drawn in the end roll Nohara family have passed by, I did not notice [2] ). :Is the only person to cooperate with home field in the original character of the work now, but temporary. ;Tama-chan in Saitama :Sunflower-like seal to cry. It was returned to the river where he was found lying on the generalization on the banks of the river, and then had come to Atami. ;Akira Shimoda :Boys Sweet executives.Salaryman obesity in middle-aged man of the wind system. The sales manager position. In our personality, Segway is also used to make about people's favorite. Catchphrase : "Will you?" ' :Eventually befriends Shin. :When his men were ambushed the field in the family revealed a family along with the major field Dogashima, went himself with his wife. ;Amagi :Sweet woman executive of Boys. I rather strong personality. When Major Dogashima was trying to catch us Shinnosuke at the amusement park is the Shinnosuke to Jack "Black Hawk" machine a helicopter Sweet Boys: (for example, often need type guileless typical runaway surface is also a not very popular, such as provocation was put off in earnest to try to catch), and every one of Kasukabe Defense Corps is a kindergartner. Major has a crush on actually Dogashima. Relentlessly in order to capture the track (especially Shinnosuke) family in order to complete the mission field was the boss ordered. Was tired of vindictiveness can be said that abnormal and indeed even of Shinnosuke '"You're Persistent!" Was trying to stop using the gun to also be annihilated at the Nohara family his men to Atami, finally gave up on major Dogashima "This is not a battlefield" and been rebuked. He tried to say unto the mind of his own major Dogashima At that time, to tears to know that he is a man with wife and kid. Then had to sit down right there in the form of Rizaemon department has used the first time by Shinnosuke equipment. :A cup of milk poor of flat-chested. Shinnosuke's aunt said wear beige colored pants are wearing, that it had been tampered with from beginning to end. ;Major Dogashima :Executive of the Sweet Boys, This calm and reassuring man is the owner of the track field house. Married with a son. Always seen with a fedora hat and trademark sunglasses,likes surfing. Is a parody"Apocalypse Now's Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore and thus,his dialogue references the character quite often. (Example: "Jomon"! do it back to the Stone Age" dialogue that! do it back to "Water said when caught Masao other parody (Blow them in the stone Age, of the Son)" of me.. The smell of miso soup "words when he came on board to the house of the family field to follow the man in white, at the beginning of the story" do! in the morning is good ("morning naplam smell of especially good "parody, etc.)") . :When his men were annihilated in the Nohara family arrived in Atami withdrew because it allows for former boss to go to the field recognized the family, together with his men to surf. Shinnosuke die has used the device had been surfing in the form of a subordinate and EMON seat Bli Bli people. ;Boss :Representatives of the Boys Sweet Co., Ltd.. Ancient Rome of bearded man wearing the costume of the wind. A heavy sweater of Izu Peninsula. :Brother of the man in white above. Was once engaged in the hot spring, as I will return to a vacant lot Atami using the "child rhino Atami" amplifying device hypnosis that hot spring that went bankrupt is now hate the whole Atami in the trigger, was developed in the brother had. Been told that the fugitive with a boot device of the device hypnosis brother just before the execution of the plan was to startup password to record a conversation on the morning of Nohara family from his brother caught, the family field in order to launch the device hypnosis but had been followed. :Was referred to as "bastard misplaced anger of hate Atami" from Hong said, says his "I am that love Atami, Atami was betrayed by that," says, to himself by using a child Atami Atami rhino would have thought. Without being heard, but to ask for assistance, Nohara family also wept when cornered at last, Hiroshi is "You Love If Atami, Koch! Kasukabe's Love" is Naguritobasa and fainting. Then was multiplied by the size implied by the effect of child Atami "Sweet Boys called" forget the existence of the child Sai Atami "become tourist hotel" "become a serious nature". Weapons *UH-1 - Sweet Boys track team has used in the amusement park. For each name that is a combination of colors and name of the bird, such as "Yellow Swan" "Black Hawk". In addition, the Black Hawk is then jack in Amagi, crashed damaged the tail rotor control by her reckless. How to crash while rotating round and round and lost the tail rotor case, the pilot shout words at that time, the movie " Black Hawk Down has become a parody of ". *Computer - but it pretty big device name you are running as a device ("child Atami rhino-called") hypnosis amplifying device, the appearance Power Mac G4 Cube was changed to only mark of flowers fill the mark of Apple. A lot of blooming plum blossoms on the top surface and accept the correct password. The password can not be changed once the way to registration (in the play were recorded even the sound of the bark of dog or flatus addition) has no effect if not natural voice. *Amplifying device made hypnosis Sweet Boys - Atami child rhino. Here is not only about the size of a large contrast to the head incurred by the computer. To reach its (including the presence of a fictional, such as Rizaemon department the first time in living organisms and other non-toilet bowl and sushi) shape the way you thought of the people all living creatures in Atami has used, which also allows control of memory and you want to use. Eventually the very existence has been canceled in the hands of Shinnosuke. Trivia *Atami is the inspiration for some of the settings in the film,while the number of real places that are depicted in detail, are also present, such as the convienient stores. *Surnames for some of the supporting characters were named after towns in the Izu Peninsula (Dogashima, Shimoda, etc.) Category:Movie